


Sleep Eternally

by GulaKelapa



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulaKelapa/pseuds/GulaKelapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewati, selama mereka bisa terus bersama, semuanya akan berakhir seperti yang mereka inginkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Knight milik Hino Matsuri-sensei.
> 
> Warning : BL yang tidak berakhir bahagia.
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Zero terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping di mana ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Lalu kedua bibirnya terangkat ketika tahu orang yang disayanginya masih ada di sampingya. Ia membalikan badannya menghadap Kaname kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah tampan milik Kaname. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika punggung tangannya di sentuh oleh telapak tangan Kaname. Ternyata kaname sudah bangun. Zero merasa terhipnotis mata Kaname yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Kemudiankeningnya di kecup oleh kaname.

"Selamat pagi _,_ " ucap Kaname ketika kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Selamat pagi _,_ " balas Zero dengan nada lemah.

Kaname membawa tangan Zero ke dadanya lalu bertanya, "Kau lapar?" yang di balas gelengan kepala Zero.

"Tidurlah lagi. Aku akan di sini. Menjagamu."

Zero menggeleng lagi. "Kaname, jam berapa sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba Kaname memeluk Zero. "Kita tidak membutuhkan jam. Selama aku bisa terus bersamamu, waktu bukanlah hal penting."

Zero merasa senang ketika Kaname mengatakan itu. Lalu ia memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Kaname hanya untkuknya. Dengan begini, ia tidak butuh orang lain. Cukup hanya Kaname yang berada di sampingnya. Selamanya. Itupun jika memang bisa.

Beberapa menit terlewat dengan damai. Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perlahan tubuh zero menegang kemudian meringkuk kesakitan.

"Zero!" Kaname mengguncang tubuh zero.

"Sa... kit" tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mengatakannya.

Lalu Kaname melihat kedua bola mata Zero yang berubah semerah darah. Mungkinkah. Kaname membawa kepala zero ke lekukan lehernya. "Zero, minumlah darahku."

" Tidak. Percuma saja. Meminum darahmu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Kaname menggertakan giginya. Ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak zero menjadi vampir. Ia tahu jika zero tidak akan memiliki umur panjang seperti dirinya. Tapi kaname selalu danselalumengacuhkan itu. Selama darah murninya masih mengalir, akan ia berikan kepada zero, sebanyak yang zero inginkan.

"Kau harus meminumnya. Ini perintah!" Kaname tetap memaksa meskipun Zero berusaha berontak. Hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Zero menghisap darahnya cukup banyak. Ia hanya mampu berbaring sambil memeluk Zero yang masih belum mau melepaskan taringnya.

"Zero, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Maka dari itu, jangan cabut taringmu. Biarkan kita seperti ini. Karena dengan begitu kita bisa damai bersama-sama," ucap Kaname lalu mencium pucuk kepala Zero.

Mereka tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan untuk terus bersama walaupun pada akhirnya harus berpisah. Tapi mereka berpisah dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kaname tidak butuh apapun selain Zero, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa Zero, Kaname memilih mati. Dan jika Kaname mati, Zero pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih untuk mati bersama. Di saat darah Kaname yang tidak sanggup untuk regenerasi, Zero pun nampaknya sudah lelah menghisap darah Kaname yang tidak akan membuat rasa hausnya hilang. Dengan tangan yang saling terkait, kedua tubuh itu perlahan menjadi debu hingga akhirnya butiran debu itu terhempas oleh angin.

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> endek banget ya. /ganiat
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga selesai.
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Amber Reina


End file.
